The present disclosure relates generally to a wellbore selector assembly and, to a multi-deflector assembly for guiding a bullnose assembly into a selected borehole within a wellbore.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Hydrocarbons may be produced through a wellbore traversing the subterranean formations. The wellbore may be relatively complex and include, for example, one or more lateral branches extending at an angle from a parent or main wellbore. Such wellbores are commonly called multilateral wellbores. Various devices and downhole tools can be installed in a multilateral wellbore in order to direct assemblies towards a particular lateral wellbore. A deflector, for example, is a device that can be positioned in the main wellbore at a junction and configured to direct a bullnose assembly conveyed downhole toward a lateral wellbore. Some deflectors may also allow the bullnose assembly to remain within the main wellbore and otherwise bypass the junction without being directed into the lateral wellbore.
Accurately directing the bullnose assembly into the main wellbore or the lateral wellbore can often be a difficult undertaking. For instance, accurate selection between wellbores commonly requires that both the deflector and the bullnose assembly be correctly orientated within the well. Some deflectors rely upon gravity to properly deflect or direct the bullnose assembly, which can be challenging when deflectors are positioned in vertical or non-horizontal wellbores or when deflectors are oriented within the wellbore in such a way that prevents the gravitational force from cooperating with the deflector to properly direct the bullnose assembly.